


Three Years Ago: A Korra and Kuvira Prequel

by SkyLynnx



Series: Cops and Lawyers [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, F/F, Minor Violence, Police, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLynnx/pseuds/SkyLynnx
Summary: This is the story of Korra's first three years in Republic city, working as a police officer, how she and Kuvira became friends, and the first time she meets Asami.Like the previous prequel, its not exactly necessary to have read the main series (Starting with Legal Love) This can be read at any time, whether your a new comer to the series or have read all previous stories.





	Three Years Ago: A Korra and Kuvira Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to point out again, that it is not necessary to read the prequels to enjoy this series. I just wanted to flesh out some of the characters back stories. Any who, I hope you guys enjoy this mini story.

The only other time Korra had been to Republic city was a week ago with her parents to find a potential apartment and maybe start moving some things in. Dropping her bag and letting go of her suitcase handle, as she stood just inside her apartment. This would be home now, and Korra planned on having a long career as a police officer. Just two days ago, she celebrated her 27th birthday and now she had left all that behind her to start the next chapter in her life.

With her alarm blaring, Korra just wanted five more minutes, until she realized this was her first day of work with the RCPD. Today she would get her uniform, badge and weapon, so she hastily dressed in everyday attire. If Korra recalled, Chief Lin Beifong was a by-the-book kind of person, and didn't take crap from anyone, so a good first impression was essential. As a gift her parents had bought her a used car to get around.

Finding the station was easy, it was a large stone building, serving as the main hub of the police force. With a deep breath and letting it out through her nose slowly, to compose herself she was ready to head in.

The station wasn't that busy and towards the back was the Chief's office. Korra still couldn't believe the Chief had recruited her, sure she was a good officer. She started in her hometown, in the south, and it wasn’t exactly crime city. Therefore, she didn’t really know what she’d done to have attracted the woman’s attention.

"Corporal Korra, right?" Lin asked looking her up and down, the woman's tanned skin was a dead giveaway that she was the officer from the south.

"Yes, Chief." Korra said snapping to attention.

"Follow me." Lin tilted her head towards the locker room. Where she was shown her locker and given a few uniforms and her equipment, which was all new. Last was her badge, it had her rank and a service number around the outside edge of the shield, the letters RCPD were on top and 'protect and serve' on the bottom, with a small picture of the city in the center.

"I'll be assigning you to another officer for a bit, in till I find a better place for you." Lin explained before pulling a 9mm pistol out from a back holster, giving it to Korra.

"Get changed and I'll see you on the floor."

Korra nodded and with that the Chief was gone. She turned the weapon around in one hand and her badge in the other. This was really happening.

Once dressed, she looked down at her black and grey uniform, it fit her well, and she chose to wear her vest underneath it. With a small smile, she couldn't wait to see where her career would take her.

 

Korra came up to her superior and spoke. "Chief…. I'm ready to go."

Lin gave her a small nod, but her attention was directed at a certain officer. The woman had nearly dark brown hair in a braid, green eyes and as she turned, Korra saw the beauty mark on her cheek. Just by her body language alone, she didn't seem to care what anyone thought.

"Just great." Lin grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Korra spoke up and Lin shook her head quickly saying, "It’s nothing."

While the Chief didn't want to pair Kuvira with Korra, but if she was anything it was honest and loyal.

"Hey, Captain jackass! You’re at the wrong station." Kuvira scoffed at the woman with ice blue eyes and short black hair.

"Shut up, Sergeant!" the woman just kept on walking, not having the time to deal with her crap.

"Kuvira! Get over here." Lin called. The woman took her time and she was really testing the Chief’s patience.

"Who's the tan chick?" Kuvira looked the water tribe woman up and down.

"This is Korra, and you'll be showing her around and taking her on your rounds." Lin explained and Kuvira folded her arms and adjusted her stands.

"Great… a rookie." She smugly added.

Korra frowned, becoming annoyed, this woman didn’t even know her yet. As the officers were going to leave, Kuvira wanted to mention something.

"Hey Lin.… Why did you want me at your wedding?"

Korra couldn’t believe Kuvira had used her superior’s first name and could see the Chief’s jaw clench at the question.

"Doesn't matter, you didn't go anyways."

Kuvira snorted with a roll of her eyes.

Korra looked to the Chief's left hand, she had an impressive diamond ring and silver band.

"Come on, rookie." Kuvira called as she turned to head out.

"I'm a Corporal, Sergeant." Korra said catching up with her.

Kuvira just waved at her nonchalantly. Korra just shook her head, she wasn't so sure she would get along with this woman.

 

Kuvira's route was near gang territory, they had driven to the location and started their patrol on foot.

"Where you from, the north or south?" Kuvira asked, not that it was rare to see someone of water tribe origin in this city. She just figured they would be working together, might as well get to know her a bit.

"South. Where are you from?" Korra figured she could learn a bit about her and maybe the older woman wouldn’t be so indifferent to her.

"Zaofu. I've lived here for eight years, though." Before Korra could continue the Sergeant pointed out an illegally parked car.

"You wanna write it up, rookie?" Korra narrowed her eyes but did what she was told. In the meantime, the owner came out and Kuvira dealt with them.

As they neared the end of their shift, they hadn’t spoken much, and nothing more than a minor brawl had happened.

"Whoa…. Get back here, rookie." Kuvira said grabbing Korra's belt and hauling her back.

She looked on confused.

"Gang territory. And we are very ill equipped to take them on." The older woman explained.

Korra looked down the small side street, it was deserted and then she started to notice the gang tags.

"Come on… Let’s head back." Kuvira was no sooner done speaking, when several bullets were fired in their direction. They split up to opposite sides of the road using the buildings for cover.

Kuvira was immediately on her radio as Korra took a few shots.

"You okay?" Kuvira called, as she saw her partner holding her arm.

"I'll be fine!" Korra shouted back.

The pair held their ground as the tactical team showed up and systematically took them down. Kuvira wanted to join in, but the Chief had showed up and pulled her back, telling her to get the Corporal to the hospital just to be safe.

Kuvira huffed and walked away with Korra. "Depending on how much you get hurt, you'll be seeing this doctor a lot."

Korra was puzzled but remained quiet, as they headed for the RC General.

"Kuvira." The female doctor said.

"Kya." The officer greeted.

"Who’s the new recruit?" Kya said as she directed the pair to an exam bed.

 "Corporal Korra, ma'am." She said taking a seat.

Kya was impressed at her manners, although the name sounded familiar.

"You wouldn’t happen to be Tonraq and Senna's daughter, would you?" Kya asked cutting Korra's sleeve.

"I am." Korra acknowledged with a nod.

Kuvira just stood by amused, she wasn’t going to like this rookie, she seemed like the type to make friends easily.

"Are you Katara's daughter?" Korra asked, her name also sounded familiar.

The doctor smiled. "I am, and I heard you made for a difficult C-section."

The officer smiled with a blush.

Kuvira was surprised that these two were aware of each other. "Fun fact. Kya is Lin's wife."

Korra looked surprised. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. And Kuvira you should have come." Kya said with a quick glance to said woman.

Kuvira just scoffed. "I don't even know why Lin wanted me there. You guys didn't even need to get married."

They remained quiet after that remark for a few moments as the doctor worked away.

"Good news, the bullet only grazed you." Kya was happy to report.

 

They were finished in an hour and Kuvira drove them back to the station. As they were both ready to leave Kuvira let out a curse.

"What in the spirits is wrong with people?!" She said looking at her phone.

"What?" Korra asked.

"I've just gotta move again." Kuvira wearily said.

"Well…. if you need a place to crash… you can stay at my place." Korra said as she grabbed her backpack.

"Really? I kinda got the feeling you didn't like me." Kuvira commented.

Korra shrugged. "You didn't have to show me the ropes, you didn’t even have to stay at the hospital with me. But you did."

"Yeah…. Well, I had to show you around, Lin told me too." Kuvira said with a raised eyebrow.

Korra just sighed, the older woman was good at pushing people away. "You openly call the Chief by her first name, so you clearly would have told the Chief, if you didn’t want to do this."

Kuvira thought, she would have to pack her stuff and bring it to a storage unit and then need a place to stay until she found a better place. "Okay… I may take you up on that offer tomorrow."

The younger woman nodded and headed out.

Perhaps the rookie wasn’t so bad. Kuvira found herself wondering if she was into women.

 

Korra stayed working with Kuvira for two weeks, and the woman had been staying on her couch for that long as well. Korra saw the opportunity to get a better two-bedroom place, if that was something Kuvira wanted to do.

"Hey, I found a new place, so I'll be gone after the weekend." Kuvira told her on a Friday, after their shift.

"Oh… uh, good." Korra nodded while looking into her locker.

"What? Gonna miss me?" Kuvira smirked.

Korra blushed. "No… it’s not that."

"What then rookie?" Kuvira was curious.

"How about we get a better place together… like a two bedroom." Korra suggested.

The Sergeant took that suggestion into consideration, that might be a good idea.

"Ah… I kinda like living alone so I can bring women home and entertain them… If you know what I mean." And she winked to get her point across.

Korra blushed again, she had thought Kuvira was into women.

"Oh okay…." And she closed her locker.

“I’m not surprised there aren’t any women lining up at your door, with that charming little lopsided grin of yours.” Kuvira just had to add.

Korra was getting flustered even more and rubbed at the back of her neck. Kuvira just smiled at her, that was also a very cute gesture.

“Look, I got to run some errands. I’ll get back to you.” The Sergeant said, she wasn’t opposed to the idea of roommates. But she had lived alone for the last eight years, it might be hard to suddenly have to share a space.

Korra pursed her lips, saying. “I’ll be home all evening, so I can keep the door unlocked for you.”

“No need, I’ve got a date.” And with that the older woman headed out.

Korra was left alone. A date? By the talk around the station, Sergeant Kuvira didn’t do dates, she was more interested in where the date might lead to, like the bedroom.

With the prospect of having a roommate, Korra decided to look up some two-bedroom apartments, just in case.

 

Was that bacon and eggs she smelled and coffee? What in the world was going on? Korra’s sleepy mind thought, then her eyes widened, it must be Kuvira, Korra had left the door unlocked just in case. Sure enough it was.

“Hey, I’m not a great cook, but I’ve made breakfast if you want some.” Kuvira greeted she was in a tank top and shorts. Her neck had several red marks.

“Ah sure…” Korra said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she had gotten dressed, but was hardly presentable. As they both ate, Korra couldn’t help and ask.

“So, you got laid huh?”

“Damn right!” Kuvira was very proud of her recent one-night stand. “She was so good too.”

“Do you… ah, do that a lot?” The younger woman asked.

Kuvira shrugged. “I go through phases, sometimes I can do without for a bit, other times, I’m with the same person several times, or just random one timers.” She seemed to be open about the topic of sex. Although it reminded Korra of a guy, who would boast about all the women he’d slept with.

“And you? Are you into one-night stands? Or something more committed?” Kuvira asked, she could see herself wanting to sleep with her friend? Or co-worker? Or… what was Korra to her anyways. She couldn’t dwell on that, because Korra was answering her question.

“I’ve been in some committed relationships and some one-nighters. I had a bit of a casual-relationship thing going on before I came here.” Korra admitted, although it was tough to get a date, being a cop and all.

“Really?” A dark eyebrow was raised. “Casual, huh? You dog, Korra, I would have never guessed.” Kuvira was certainly surprised and it gave her hope that maybe she’d get a chance to sleep with the very toned and tanned woman. It wasn’t hard to tell that Korra had a great body, probably more muscular than her own.

Tanned cheeks turned red. “I do want to someday settle down though.”

Kuvira seemed to be a bit disappointed by that comment. “Oh yeah.… Just trying to have all your fun now. Because one day, you’ll be tied to one woman for the rest of it.”

Korra just nodded, she did dream of having a family, but she was still young and while her sex drive was above average, she could go without for a few months.

They ate in silence until they finished.

“Thanks!” Korra said appreciatively, while taking their plates to the sink.

“Yeah, don’t get used to it though.” Kuvira said with a smirk, before clearing her throat.

“So… how about we get an apartment together?”

The young woman’s eyes lit up, in addition to a better place, at least she’d have some company. Kuvira wasn’t all bad, it was easy to tell she hid behind anger and/or pain from her past, but there were moments where she could be caring. Korra never pushed her to talk about her past, the only thing Korra really knew about it, was she was born in the Earth Kingdom, wanted to be a police officer and didn’t really know her parents. Korra had been open with her past, and when she talked about her parents, Kuvira would kind of just shut down and not want to talk anymore.

Saying she would be one moment, Korra grabbed her laptop and showed her new roommate some places. Kuvira wasn’t really paying too much attention, she didn’t really care where they lived, her mind was occupied with the thoughts of having Korra as a casual sex partner.

They spent the weekend looking at potential apartments, they were nice and all but there was a single bedroom that caught Kuvira’s attention.

“It’s only one bedroom.” Korra said as they entered the empty apartment.

“I can count.” Kuvira said as she peered into the bedroom, it was large, and so was the bathroom. Much of the apartment was the kitchen and living area, despite being smaller, there was no wasted space, in addition to the bedroom there seem to be a smaller room for storage perhaps.

“What do you think?” Kuvira asked whirling around on Korra.

“I can’t imagine you’d want to be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future.” Korra said also looking into the bedroom.

“You did say you’ve been in a casual-relationship.” Kuvira pointed out.

“Yeah… but we didn’t live together.” The young woman said but she knew what the other woman was getting at. “And if we did do something like that…. Wouldn’t it just get messy, if one or both of us, catch feelings for one another?”

“Oh Korra… I really don’t think I’ll be falling in love with anyone.” Kuvira explained, and Korra angled her head.

“Why is that?”

“Don’t want to talk about it.” Kuvira said turning away, going towards the kitchen.

A few minutes past in silence. “How about we sleep on it.” Korra suggested, the older woman just nodded.

Come Monday they both were patrolling the streets again having never really discussed anything more about the apartment. A suspect on foot was heading towards them, Kuvira reported that they would cut him off. As the pair spotted the man, Korra took off ahead and Kuvira went around to block his escape.

The man’s longer hair and beard was a mix of brown and greys, he was average height and weight. He was fast too, but Korra caught up with him, as they turned the corner into an alleyway, her partner was already waiting, weapon drawn. As Kuvira told him to stop or she would shoot, he continued towards her at full speed, at the last moment he extended his arm and closed lined her with such force that instead of falling on her back, she had been flipped on to her stomach.

Korra fired a warning shot, he stopped and turned, his face was rather squared, and he was rather stocky. “Hands up! You okay?” Korra moved closer as Kuvira rolled to her back.

“Sure… I’ll be good.” She said with a cough and groan.

The man put his hands up.

“What’s your name?” Korra asked, steadily moving towards him.

“Zaheer. And if you know what’s good for you, you’d let me go.”

“Ha! Not a chance!” Korra was getting closer, readying her cuffs.

Kuvira was just starting to get to her feet. As Korra went for his arm to cuff him, he grabbed her arm instead pulling her forward, and kneeing her in the stomach, she dropped her gun.

Kuvira went to grab her weapon but felt dizzy from the hit she’d received. With most of his weight he pushed Korra’s back up against the brick building. Zaheer made a break for it, as Korra was on her knees.

“Damnit!” She got to her feet quickly and went to chase but her partner stopped her.

“No! He’s heading deeper into Triad territory; you’ll get yourself killed if you chase.” Kuvira warned while holding on to her.

Korra growled in frustration and pushed the Sergeant away. “Damnit! I should have shot him! Asshole!”

Kuvira was a bit taken aback by Korra’s reaction, she was pacing like a caged animal, her fists clenched at her sides.

“We’ll get him eventually.” Kuvira reassured and the younger woman turned on her quickly, her normally clear blue eyes had darken.

“I don’t let suspects escape.” Her voice was low.

“Yeah… well… welcome to the big city, rookie. Suspects can and do get away, but—“ Korra cut her off.

“Shut up! I’m not a rookie.”

Korra had done a complete 360 of her behavior and it really confused Kuvira. “Fine…. Screw you then.”

Korra scoffed, “You couldn’t handle me.”

Green eyes widened in surprise. “Is that a challenge?”

The Corporal took a few deep breaths. “We need to get going.” And she started walking off.

“Hey!” Kuvira called and chased after, catching up she grabbed Korra’s shoulder and spun her. “What is wrong with you?”

Korra shrugged her partner’s hand off. “Nothing…. Let’s just finish our patrol.”

She seemed to have calmed down as the day went on, while Korra had only been here for about a month, Kuvira had never seen that side of her. It had come on so quickly and as it faded, she had become rather quiet. Kuvira thought she could be aggressive but Korra took it to another level.

 

“Who’s gonna tell the Chief?” Korra asked as they arrived at the station at the end of their shift.

“I will. I’m a senior officer.” Kuvira said heading towards the office.

“Wait! I’ll come too.” Korra spoke up, she was just as much responsible as Kuvira.

The older woman stopped her. “It’s fine…. Lin doesn’t scare me, I’ll handle it. Just go home.” Without letting Korra reply, she was off, leaving her to wonder why Kuvira wasn’t afraid of the Chief and how she hadn’t been fired yet for her defiance.

 

Kuvira had come home a half an hour after Korra and she was eager to hear what happened.

“She understands, we’ll get him. He’s been on our radar for a while now.” Kuvira had simply said. “Now…. I’m tired, so, night.”

In a snap decision, Korra pulled Kuvira into her by her shirt. Before the older woman could question anything, Korra’s lips were on hers.

“And yes, that was a challenge.” Korra said, her voice low, more seductive then angry like in the alley.

A smirk spread across Kuvira’s lips. “I really hope you’re ready.”

Korra found herself on top, admiring the athletic body beneath her and this was just what she needed, to channel the anger she had been feeling ever since the suspect had escaped. Kuvira could handle her and perhaps a friends with benefits could work, she knew she would get angry again and being able to have a release readily available would be useful.

Kuvira’s strength made it possible for her to pin Korra down, something that was rare in most of the women Korra had slept with, because she did like to be the dominant one. Kuvira had rolled off her, panting as she laid on her back.

“Damn! I haven’t been challenged like that in a while.” Kuvira panted.

Korra laughed, her whole body tingled from her orgasm. “So how about that apartment?”

Kuvira hummed thinking and never expected for Korra to get back on top of her. “Let me convince you some more.”

She whimpered as Korra started sucking on her neck. “You’ll have to do better than that.” Kuvira encouraged.

Letting out a quick gasp, as Korra’s fingers were between her legs, she was still sensitive, but the young woman had used her muscular thigh to prevent her from closing her legs.

“I can stop at any time.” Korra knew she had the woman or at least that’s what she thought.

“I’m ready for round two.” As her hands went around Korra’s back, her blunt nails digging in. Kuvira had been right about her friend’s body and she was so confident in bed, which was always a turn on.

In the morning they were both still tangled up in the sheets and didn’t have to work today. Kuvira decided on a shower, as she disentangled herself, Korra awoke and she was all for a shower as well. Deciding they should take that single bedroom apartment, and maybe invest in a king-sized bed. As Kuvira finished up Korra pulled her into her arms and kissed her, not like last night though, it was softer, not as needy or rough. It was Kuvira that pulled away, she rarely let any woman kiss her like that.

“What are you doing?” she asked as Korra started to blush. “Oh no.” Kuvira wasn’t going to let this get messy with feelings and pulled completely away.

“We are not doing that. This is just sex, not sex with feelings. Although, I would never intentionally try to hurt you. You know I don’t want a relationship.”

Korra wiped at her mouth, with much of the water hitting her, as Kuvira had pulled back.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Korra explained hastily. Kuvira just nodded and stepped out of the shower grabbing her towel. Korra closed her eyes and let the warm water hit her face. She also didn’t want feelings to get caught up in this, she had just done that on impulse and nothing more needed to be said about it.

 

Korra found herself moving again into a nicer apartment with her friend and current work partner Kuvira. The Chief hadn’t found a place for her yet, so she had stayed as the Sergeant’s partner. She had started making friends with the other officers and while she encouraged Kuvira to join in, she declined.

Korra had heard rumors of Kuvira's more reckless side and she was starting to see it, in addition to her being defiant. Out on the streets Kuvira was one of those asshole cops nobody liked, but Korra didn't give up on her, despite her co-workers telling her too. Their casual relationship stayed a secret and they only had sex a few times a month, unless of course Korra was ready to go off the deep end and needed that release.

Kuvira didn’t want to question her about her aggressive behavior, just yet. Knowing when Zaheer surfaced again Korra would be eager to go after him, but it made Kuvira worried, she didn’t want to see this kid get hurt or fall to what Korra termed her dark side. So, she had volunteer to stay with Korra on this case.

 

"I would advise against having one of the most careless officers on the force go."

That female's voice really pissed her off. Several officers as well as the Chief and Commander of the tactical division, Izumi, were all in a conference room deciding how best to deal with the Triad and this Zaheer character.

"Wow… this isn’t your decision, so piss off." Kuvira said turning in her seat to face the Captain and her team. The woman just rolled her eyes. Korra just patted her friend's shoulder.

"Sergeant… Turn around, now!" it was the Chief's voice.

"Team one will be conducting a raid operation, in hopes of flushing out Triad members as well as Zaheer." Lin said and paused looking at Kuvira, who of course was cursing under her breath.

"Undercover police will be doing sting operations at the same time." The Chief added. Izumi handed her a piece of paper and she read off the names. Korra was hoping she would be called, she liked undercover operations from time to time. As Korra's and Kuvira's name were called out, the Sergeant turned and gave the Captain the finger.

"Kuvira!" Lin growled behind gritted teeth.

The Captain had a smug smile, it was only a matter of time before she got fired.

"Dismissed everyone." Lin said once she had Kuvira's attention. As the officers left Lin handed Korra the file with all the details.

"So help me Kuvira, if you put other people's lives endanger unnecessarily, I will terminate you." the Chief had held the Sergeant back, while Korra remained in the doorway.

Kuvira could have said something but she knew when she was pushing the Chief to her limit. She had such a love/hate relationship with the Chief. Kuvira loved getting on her nerves and Lin hated when she did.

The Sergeant had simply nodded and joined up with Korra.

Lin let out a long breath.

"You need to do something about her. Because it's only a matter of time before internal affairs catches up with you." Izumi warned.

"She's been here for the last eight years; I say I've been avoiding them rather well." Lin remarked.

Izumi looked on skeptically. "How's married life treating you?" She changed topics.

Lin smiled, sure she had only been with the doctor for over a year, before they got married several months ago but it had been the best decision she had made in recent years.

"Really good. Never thought I'd be married, but here we are." Lin's smile never left her face.

 

"Sweet…. undercover assignment." Korra said as they headed to the locker room to change.

"Calm down." Kuvira said but was happy Korra seemed to find something she enjoyed and perhaps she could stay as an undercover officer.

Heading out to the designated area, the building and surrounding area looked abandoned.

"Is this the right place? Where’s our target?" Korra looked unsure.

"Yeah it is." Kuvira re-read the file.

"I thought we would be meeting the suspect; you know getting them to confess and then arresting them. There’s no one here." Korra said taking the file for another look as well.

"Oh damn… there's the target." Kuvira said pointing to a tall woman with long black hair, with the sides shaven.

"Oh crap." Korra looked wide eyed at her partner.

Grabbing the briefcase in the back, they headed to the alley for the exchange.

"Hey. Bring the goods." Kuvira called making the woman turn.

She didn’t speak right away as she instantly recognized the water tribe woman. Even though her hair wasn’t in its three ponytails but was certain she was the cop that had tried to arrest her partner.

"I do. Where’s the money?" She asked as they both came closer.

"Goods first." Kuvira demanded.

A door opened behind them, as none other than Zaheer was charging for them. Korra dropped the briefcase, knowing she wouldn’t be able to pull her weapon, she got ready to fight. Kuvira moved quickly to the woman as she had grabbed a weapon from her case.

Korra ducked his arm and punched his stomach before using her shoulder to check him against the wall.

A gunshot sounded and Kuvira fell.

"Go! I'll kill them." Zaheer yelled and pushed the cop off himself.

Korra looked to her partner, she wasn't moving. She was probably dead and that made Korra angrier than she'd ever been.

She ducked several of his punches, while dodging one of them she grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back, as he let out a yell of pain. Kicking his legs out from underneath him, he fell to the ground face first.

Zaheer struggled even as he felt his hands being cuffed. All her weight was on his back as she brought her weapon out and pressed it into the back of his head. Why should he get to live when Kuvira was dead.

"You don't deserve to live." Korra said her voice full of hate, even as her eyes filled with tears. She pressed the barrel harder into the back of his skull. This was it for him, as he waited for the shot.

Movement caught her eye right before she went to pull the trigger.

"Kuvira?"

The older woman had rolled on to her back.

"Ah… damnit! She got away." Kuvira huffed as she got to her knees.

Korra clearly saw the bullet hole in the center of her chest, having been stopped by her vest.

"You’re alright!" She blinked her eyes rapidly and started to loosen her grip. Zaheer struggled beneath her and she jammed her gun back into his head, pushing hard enough so he couldn’t raise it.

"Yeah… Got the wind knocked out of me… but yeah." Kuvira said as her breathing even out.

Sirens were heard and the alleyway was soon filled with officers.

"Kuvira!" It was the Chief's voice. The woman just rolled her eyes. Korra stood by her with a weak smile.

"Are you two alright?" Lin asked looking them both up and down.

"We're both standing here, aren't we?" Kuvira decided to be smug about it.

While Kuvira hadn't noticed it, Korra did, as the Chief had relaxed and looked so relieved.

"Nice work." Lin said directing her attention to Korra. "Your first big arrest."

Korra smiled and saw as the man was being hauled off.

That night Kuvira had been too sore to do much of anything, while Korra was still bouncing with the energy of her arrest. As the anger she felt subsided knowing her friend was okay and the fact that she had caught the suspect.

Kuvira was ready for bed before Korra, saying night, but the younger woman couldn’t help it and kissed her on the lips quickly, since she was too sore for a hug.

"I’m glad you’re okay." Korra said as she rubbed at the back of her neck before moving off.

No one had ever said that to her before, no one had ever been worried about her, yet after only a month and a half, Korra had wormed her way into her life. When Kuvira had only been interested in sleeping with the woman, until now.

 

The next day the station was congratulating Korra on her arrest, this guy had been evading them for a while now. With Zaheer’s capture, many Triad members had been scattered and arrested.

Lin knew where she wanted Korra now, as an undercover cop. But she would also need a partner until she became more familiar with the city. The Chief didn’t want to admit it, but the water tribe woman got along with Kuvira, which was very surprising. Kuvira was usually quite good at pushing people away. Lin sighed, she had learned that Kuvira was an orphan, which was probably tough. She never had a place to call home or a family, and just maybe Korra was what Kuvira needed.

She called the pair into her office and discussed her plans for them, they both liked the idea. Handing them their first assignment, they were eager to start. Lin held Korra back for a moment.

“Thank you Corporal.” Lin said sincerely.

“For what?” Korra asked confused.

“For being a friend to Kuvira.”

The young woman blushed, and the Chief took that as a good sign. While Korra was friends with Kuvira, she was blushing more because they also shared some benefits.

“She’s not all bad. I wished I knew more about her though, maybe I can help her with her issues.” Korra explained they stood in the Chief’s doorway, observing the woman.

“Good luck with that.” Lin really hoped Korra would be able to help her but doubted she ever would.

 

From their first undercover operation Korra and Kuvira got into a rhythm together, Korra did most of the arrests and Kuvira collected the evidence or hung back to give instructions. Together they took down many gang members and Kuvira found herself wanting to see Korra succeed and many of their fellow officers liked her as well. But only Kuvira knew and saw Korra’s aggressive side, it didn’t happen often but when it did Kuvira could be near certain she’d get laid at the end of their shift and sometimes they didn’t even make it home. When Kuvira wanted to know more about her friend’s behavior, she always just shrugged it off but wanted her to keep it a secret.

 

“Wait!” Kuvira panted as she leaned against the wall of the brick building.

Korra skidded to a halt and looked back at her partner. “What? Come on! They are getting away!”

“I can’t run anymore.” Kuvira continued to pant. “We’ll get them…” she finished waving at Korra.

The young woman growled in frustration. “I’ll get them.”

“No!” Kuvira yelled back, as her partner took off. “Damnit!” Summoning the last of her strength she took off.

Korra ran along the sidewalk, she heard sirens as more officers were coming, up a head the two suspects were getting away. Two cruisers pulled up as several officers and the Chief got out.

What was the Chief doing here? Korra thought, she’d have to restrain herself now, she couldn’t let the Chief see that other side of her. One suspect was caught the other slipped pass. As Lin went to chase, Korra blew passed her. In an effort to lose the cop, the suspect knocked a trash can in her path, she jumped it easily and checked the male suspect in a wall. He cried out in pain as Korra cuffed him. In the meantime Kuvira had gotten to the cruises and bent over panting again.

“Your partner is something else, huh Kuvira?” a fellow officer commented.

“Yeah.” Kuvira agreed sucking in a large breath.

Korra turned to see her partner, who gave her a smile, before the Chief came up to her.

“Excellent work, officer.” Lin praised; that water tribe woman was something else.

Looking over her shoulder, Lin saw Kuvira, still recovering. In the meantime, the Corporal had joined up with the Sergeant. They were really getting along, Korra hadn’t requested a change of partners, like others before her and Lin had learned the pair were also roommates. Maybe Korra was just what Kuvira needed in her life.

 

As the months went by, Korra was turning out to be the officer Lin had hoped for, even Kuvira was showing some discipline.

But some things weren't meant to last and Korra had become very familiar with the streets of Republic city that Lin had found another place for her. Like Kuvira had done in the beginning for Korra and showed her the ropes. Korra now was showing new recruits the same. Kuvira remained indifferent at the change of assignments, because she and Korra lived together, so it wasn't like she wouldn’t see her again. A small part of Kuvira was a little upset and she wondered where the Chief would put her next. To her surprise it was on the traffic division where she was introduced to Xander, her partner for the foreseeable future.

 

Korra's first year at the RCPD had her standing out. She was tough, strong, fast and attractive, Kuvira thought to herself as she watched her young friend being congratulated yet again. Although those three ponytails she had going on made her seem younger than she was, if Kuvira remembered correctly, Korra was 28 by now. Other officers knew they lived together but they did a good job of hiding the fact that they slept together.

"Hey, come on." It was Xander's voice.

Kuvira snapped out of her thoughts turning on her patrol partner.

"Yeah yeah… keep your shirt on." Kuvira said walking pass him, but noticed he blushed at that statement, sure the young man was attractive, he still had a bit of a baby face going on, but she had never been into guys and neither was Korra, which was good, Kuvira preferred women that have never been with a man.

Catching Korra's blue eyes on the way out the pair briefly smiled.

"How are you two still friends?" a fellow female officer asked.

Korra smiled. "She isn't that bad once you get to know her."

"She doesn't let anyone get to know her." the same woman said not that she wanted to get to know Kuvira anyways.

Korra frowned at that statement, she often wondered why they hit it off so well.

"Hey… so tonight… you coming out for drinks?" the woman asked as other officers gathered around, encouraging her to come.

"Maybe." Korra said but was surprised when the woman she'd been talking to leaned in and said something that made Korra blush, and with a wink she and the others were off.

The water tribe woman looked down at herself, her uniform was not flattering, but in the locker room and when changing she definitely could hear the others talk about how great her body was. Kuvira had tried to encourage her to go on a date, but Korra was never interested and the older woman got the feeling that Korra was into her a lot more then Kuvira was into her. Feelings would just make their relationship messy.

Korra had decided to go out with her fellow officers, perhaps she would meet someone that wasn’t a cop, although she wasn't really looking anyways.

As drinks were ordered, Korra's phone rang it was Xander's number, picking up she could feel her heart drop. Kuvira had been injured near the end of her shift.

Apologizing to her co-workers she was off. Once at the hospital, Xander explained that his partner had nearly been crushed by a vehicle. He made a point to say she had saved him, something he'd never expected given the talk around the station.

"I wouldn't listen to rumors." Korra said with a pat to his shoulder. They both stayed to see Kuvira, although she was still asleep and Xander had taken off after seeing and hearing she would be fine.

Kya had let Korra into the officer’s room just as Lin showed up.

"She's fine. Just had to remove her spleen and stop some internal bleeding. Nothing was broken." Kya explained to the Chief, who leaned in and kissed the doctor's temple, whispering ‘thanks.’

Korra had briefly looked up to see the Chief and doctor, as they both smiled.

"Hey…" Korra spoke to her unconscious friend then took her hand. "The Chief is here, not sure why though. I'm sure she was told you'd be fine."

Korra remained at Kuvira's side but took a seat, looking up again Lin and Kya were gone now. It made the officer think back on the last year or so, the Chief seemed to always be around whenever something happened to Kuvira, maybe Lin was just waiting to fire her, since she had come so close to doing just that in the past.

 

"Lin, maybe--" Kya was cut off.

"No!" Although Lin wasn't upset, more anxious then anything.

They had gone to the doctor’s office to talk; however, Kya was on the night shift and that had Lin relieved.

"Fine." Kya held up her hands in surrender.

"Thank you." Lin said softly and before her wife could reply they were kissing. As Lin guided them up against the closed door. Lin was way better at expressing how she felt for Kya when she showed her affection and the doctor found herself reaching out to lock the door.

"I haven’t officially started my shift." Kya whispered breathlessly, their foreheads resting together.

"So, you do have some time for some fun." Lin smirked, although their hands were already starting to undress each other.

In the morning, Kya was just finishing her rounds and Kuvira was her last, she hadn't woken up last night and Kya told Korra that she wouldn’t until today, but it seemed like the young woman hadn't even left. Still dressed in the clothes from last night and with her head resting on the edge of Kuvira's hospital bed, it made Kya smile, Korra was such a dedicated friend.

"Korra." The doctor gently touched her shoulder.

She was startled a little. "Morning already?" Then she stretched feeling an ache in her neck.

Kya laughed softly. "Yes, it is. You've been here all night."

Korra's tanned cheeks turned red. "I guess I just fell asleep." she finished while rubbing the back of her neck.

Standing, she should probably get going and change then just come back. As they both went to leave. A weak voice called out. "Korra?"

They turned and said woman smiled as Kya excused herself.

"Hey, you." Korra said with a smile.

"Have you been here…. all night?" Kuvira said trying to sit up a little.

The young woman looked away but shyly said ‘yes.’

"What? Why?" as a puzzled look came over her.

Her friend shrugged. "If you haven’t noticed… I care about you."

"I don't know why you would." Kuvira muttered before letting out a sigh of pain.

"We have spent over a year and a half living together and..." Korra paused to lower her voice. "And we've slept together over 30 times."

The older woman remained somewhat indifferent but quickly said. "Thanks." However, Korra was looking at her with that adorable little lopsided grin of hers.

"What?" Kuvira asked very nearly blushing.

"I like your eyes. I like the color green." Korra said still with that grin plastered to her face.

"I kind of got the feeling you like blue… given your water tribe outfit." Kuvira figured and admittedly her young friend's blue eyes went well with her tanned skin.

"Green just reminds me of a forest or meadow. Ice and snow is all well in good, but it can seem rather barren not like a forest." As Korra explained she was fidgeting with her hands.

"That was deep." Kuvira was impressed.

"Well… I guess I’ll see you later." Korra said hurriedly and with final byes she was off.

She was still in disbelief that Korra had stayed the night with her. No one had ever done that for her, no one cared that much to stay, that woman was certainly something else, Kuvira thought to herself.

 

In a few days Kuvira was healed or at least good enough to participate in the tactical divisions tryouts in hopes to become a member. Korra had wished her friend good luck. But only after a few hours Kuvira came home.

"Korra!" she called as soon as she was in the door.

Seeing her friend looking rather pissed, she knew what Kuvira wanted or rather needed. She took her frustration out on Korra, who could easily handle her.

As they both lay on their backs in their bed, breathing heavily. Korra rolled her head to the side asking.

“Feel better?”

Kuvira nodded, her breathing starting to even out. “I wish I could take my frustrations out on that Captain.” Then she scoffed, “But she probably couldn’t handle me, she’s most likely older.”

Korra laughed a little. “Does this woman have a name?”

Kuvira shrugged. “Probably, I prefer Captain jackass though.” And put her hands behind her head, as Korra cuddled up against her. The older woman just rolled her eyes. Old Kuvira would never let any woman cuddle up to her like this, but Korra wasn’t just any woman. Feeling Korra’s fingertips on her recent scar, from having her spleen removed, Kuvira was relaxed and content. Perhaps this was what love or at the very lease caring about someone else was like. Looking down at her friend, Korra had that look.

“Oh fine.” Kuvira huffed, she admittedly liked Korra and since they started living together, she had only been with a couple other women. At first, she told herself it was because her friend was readily available but that wasn’t entirely true, she did like the water tribe woman and probably was the only reason she let Korra kiss her now. The kiss was slow and deliberate, as if they were lovers, as Korra’s hand came up to stroke Kuvira’s cheek. The older woman pulled from the kiss as Korra simply nestled into her shoulder and fell asleep soon after that.

“Thanks for being a friend, Korra.” She whispered to herself before softly kissing the top of her head.

 

Korra’s second year in the city started off on a high note, before rival gangs begun fighting over territory, with several evading arrest and pissing Korra off. In an effort to catch them, the young officer had done some risky things, landing herself in the hospital a few times. It was nothing too major but Kuvira had become very concerned.

“Will you just listen!?” Kuvira exclaimed as they entered their apartment, Korra had been in the hospital for a day and was told to take it easy but she was so ready to get back to work.

“No! I won’t let any of them get away.” Korra turned on her friend quickly.

“Well… the Chief won’t let you come back to work until the doctor says so…. So, your gonna have to wait.” Kuvira reminded her, which upset Korra as she growled in frustration, hands curling into fists at her sides.

“You should really get help with this anger or dark side you have.” Kuvira said genuinely concerned.

“No!” the young woman snapped. “Why don’t you get help with your past issues, which makes you so reckless and unable to let anyone close to you.”

Kuvira narrowed her eyes all but ready to punch her friend, Korra knew not to bring up her past. “Shut up!”

Korra just scoffed while folding her arms across her chest. “I know you like me…. More than you’re letting on.”

“You’re my friend, that’s all! I don’t love you and I never will.” Kuvira said angrily before heading to their bedroom.

Korra had dropped her arms, and looked off to the side, that actually hurt. Her friend must have noticed and stopped.

“Look rookie,” Kuvira started, as Korra’s blue eyes flashed with annoyance at being called that again. “What we have is temporary. Soon enough you’ll find the right woman, who will give you what you want, a home, a family.”

“How do you know that woman isn’t you?” Korra confronted.

“Because I don’t share your dream.” And with that Kuvira went into the bedroom closing the door. Korra sank down on to the couch, she knew on some level Kuvira and herself weren’t meant to be and that they would only remain good friends. Korra knew what she had to do.

After that day, Korra had started dating a co-worker, Kuvira was happy for her and just like that she had pushed someone else away from her, they remained friends though. Korra spent more time with this other woman, having a good feeling about this relationship until Korra wanted to be official and everything came crashing down. Kuvira was there for her and Korra got back on her feet and her head back in the game. She went back to arresting criminals with the same enthusiasm of when she first started. Life for the pair remained simple and straightforward. They agreed not to bring up each other’s issues and just be there for each other while continuing their casual relationship.

Korra was turning 29 and starting her third year in the city, she no longer worried about making friends, or fitting in. The Chief had been so impressed by Korra’s abilities and the way she handled the new recruits, that she was the go-to officer when it came to training rookies. Even Kuvira had changed, ever so slightly.

Celebrating with friends at a bar, Korra’s fellow officers had a lot of positive things to say about her. Even being the center of attention, Korra took notice of her friend, she was off to the side. While Kuvira was warming up to people she still wasn’t comfortable, but when everyone started dancing Korra pulled her friend to the dance floor with her. Despite protesting, she eventually gave in. Kuvira knew the only reason some of the officers tolerated her was because of Korra, who never hesitated in standing up for her. Korra was a better friend then Kuvira deserved. The young woman still tried to ask about her past in subtle ways, but it was still a touchy subjected and Korra backed down fairly quickly though, even Korra’s aggressive side had been pacified  somewhat, she no longer turned to it when suspects got away, instead she knew their days were numbered and she’d get them soon.

“Life is good.” Korra said with a contented sigh as she lay against Kuvira, who had just finished giving her friend, her birthday present.

“Yeah it is.” Kuvira hoped things wouldn’t change, at least not for a while anyways. But things always seemed to have a habit of changing just when things got good and it all started with talk around the station about Korra.

From rumors of being moved to a different precinct, to becoming an undercover officer again, to some assignment involving the courthouse, the young officer’s future was looking uncertain. Months ago, the orphan brothers, Mako and Bolin had been moved back to the main station, so Mako could begin training as a detective. As for his little brother, well, the Chief wasn’t sure where she would put him, when a new opportunity opened.

Korra had spent more than two years on the streets of Republic city, and perhaps she would like a change and a partner that had some experience as an officer. She had a week to think about it. Kuvira encouraged her to take the chance, it wasn’t hard to see that Korra was one of Lin’s favorites and if the new posting didn’t work out, she could always request somewhere else.

It was time for a change, and while Korra couldn’t see it yet but she would also be changing Kuvira’s life as well.

After spending a week at the courthouse, at the security checkpoint, Korra figured she could get use to it. It wasn’t nearly as exciting as the streets, there were moments, which were almost always a false alarm. But one day would alter the course of Korra’s life forever.

“Hello… Officer… Korra? Are you new to the force?” A female’s voice said, Korra had been a little occupied but as she focused her attention on the taller woman, with long wavy black hair, green eyes and the most charming smile, her own blue eyes widened.

“Uh…” Korra was left speechless, her heart hammered in her chest as she put her hand behind her head, while giving a shy smile, as she tried again. “I’ve been here for a few years, only started at the courthouse a week or so ago.”

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Asami Sato.” The woman extended her hand, Korra glanced quickly at her partner, Bolin, as he motioned for her to take the tall woman’s hand.

Doing so, Korra’s hand was a bit sweaty and her blush had never left her face. “Likewise. I’m Korra, and uh… I guess you already know that.”

Asami let their hands go and gave a small smile. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again.”

The officer could only nod as she was through the checkpoint. “Who was that?”

Korra was still stunned that a gorgeous woman talked to her so coolly.

“Sato? Have you been living under a rock? That is the daughter of this city’s most prominent lawyers, Hiroshi and Yasuko Sato.” Bolin explain, he was also shocked to see Asami talking to his friend.

“Lawyer?! The Sato Law Firm… they come to this… courthouse?” Korra stuttered.

“That’s what lawyers usually do; you know, represent their clients in court.” Bolin chuckled, Korra was really flustered now.

“How would she even know that I was new?” She asked puzzled.

“Uh… You’re joking right? The police force is defended by their firm. I’m sure Asami has either met or seen many of the officers on the force.” Bolin remained grinning as he shut down the scanner, no one else would be coming through for a while now.

A smile spread across Korra’s face, this posting wouldn’t be so bad, especially if she got to see Asami regularly.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it guys, thanks for reading... and I guess all I need now is to have a prequel with Asami in it, right?


End file.
